


Extra Credit

by KillJoy_Juniper



Series: Eruri Twitter Drabbles [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blowjobs, Fluff and Smut, Janitor Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Levi fits perfectly under Erwin's desk every time, M/M, Oral Sex, Professor Erwin Smith, Secret blowjobs, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 03:56:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18541774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillJoy_Juniper/pseuds/KillJoy_Juniper
Summary: Levi asks the Professor for an extra credit project.





	Extra Credit

Levi had always preferred the graveyard shift when it came to being a janitor, especially since he was assigned to the classrooms specifically. Because of this assignment, Levi was comfortable wearing his personal clothes since he’d be no where near the bathrooms. He had Kenny, his boss and father figure, to thank for this assignment, he always gave him nearly any assignment he asked for. Having the graveyard shift meant he didn’t have to wear a uniform, could wear his headphones, and – most importantly – didn’t have to deal with any of the students.

  
Levi expected tonight to be no different than any of his other shift other than the fact that he’d moved to a different building on campus. He had previously been in the science building but there was a crazy professor who liked to leave science experiments cooking over night. After a particularly GRUESOME evening that ended with Levi scrubbing the ceiling, he wouldn’t even take a piss in that building. The history and literary building seemed like a better fit for him.

  
“Yea, Thai sounds perfect.” Levi typically listened to music while working but his roommate called with a dinner debacle. “Yes, Farlan will eat Thai for breakfast. How do I know more about your boyfriend than you do?”

  
“Well, he and I have never had Thai together.” Isabel teased and yawned into the phone. “You’ve been on more dates with him than I have.”

  
“Well I had to vet the man before he was allowed to date you.” She laughed hazily. “Go to sleep, I know you have an exam tomorrow.”

  
“Okay, okay.” He heard some pops, guessing she was stretching. “Ill see you tomorrow. I love you.”

  
“I love you, too, Is. Good luck with your date.” She hummed before hanging up.

  
Levi switched over to a random playlist of dramatically loud rock music and quickly made his way through the classrooms on the first floor. He had this job down to a muscle memory at this point and he was up on the second floor and through his first playlist before he knew it; 7AM and his daily waffle and coffee at the mom-and-pop shop across campus would come before he knew it.

  
“Hmm,” Levi came to a room that had a small light coming through the glass pane of the door.  
It was relatively mandatory for most faculty to be off campus at this time of night, he couldn’t think of any reason a teacher wouldn’t take their work home with him. He paused his music and tucked his phone into the hem of his black leggings. He carefully opened the door and found a teacher sleeping at his desk.

  
“Damned old man.” Levi mumbled and flipped the wheel lock of the cart with his foot.

  
_At least it’s not a science experiment._

  
Levi pulled the classroom directory binder out and double checked who he was going to have to wake up. He flipped through to the history building and searched for the room number.

  
“Erwin Smith, huh?” He hummed in interest. “Lead Professor of Military History. Fancy. So, what’s got you sleeping on the job, hmm?”

  
The closer he got to the desk, the more he noticed how gorgeous the man was. The professor had his head perched in his right hand and his glasses in the other, like he had taken them off to rest his eyes. His hair was golden, not like a bad bleach job, but like sun on a beautiful day and few strands had fallen in front of his eyes. A small pair of bags had developed under his eyes and a pink tint peppered his cheeks because of the heat in the room. He was snoring lightly and every so often his eyes would twitch.

  
“Well, hello, Commander Handsome.” Levi’s fingers had the sudden ache to smooth the hair back into place, an ache he didn’t know he would have for the rest of his life.

  
Levi had two more floors he had to clean before he could go home and this guy was cramping his style but, goddamn, was he pretty. Through the dark green button down you could see that he was a person that took time to work out. His shoulder were large and the muscles of his arms pulled the shirt tight over them. He was the perfect example of astonishing. But he had to wake up, he had to get going.

  
“Mr. Smith.” Levi was nervous to speak too loud for some reason. “Oi, Mr. Smith.”

  
Erwin twitched momentarily and his breath hitched for just a moment before he relaxed and snored again. Levi felt a smile creep across his face but he shook it off. His fingers ached again, he was sure that if he just pushed that hair back that the professor would wake up. But that would probably be creepy.

  
“Professor Smith.” Levi spoke a bit louder. “C’mon, Blondie, wake up.”

  
Erwin stirred suddenly and sat up straight in his chair, sucking in a quick breath. He looked around the room, trying to clear his vision; he let his glasses fall from his fingers and palmed at his eyes. He looked up and locked eyes with Levi for a small second.

  
_Oh, God, help me._

  
Erwin's eyes, though slightly blood shot, were the clearest, sharpest, and most soul-stealing color of blue he’d ever seen before in his life. His breath hitched in his throat. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from that sleepy stare.

  
“Shit.” Erwin looked over his desk like he was searching for something. “I’m sorry, I didn’t realize I had fallen asleep.”

  
“Don’t worry about it.” Levi smiled as Erwin struggled to search for whatever he was looking for.

  
“Sorry, let me get my things together and I’ll be out of your hair.” Erwin then growled angrily, obviously not finding whatever it was.

  
Levi looked down around the floor and saw a cell phone had fallen off the back of the desk where the professor would definitely not be able to find it. Levi bent over, gracefully tipping one leg into the air in order to pick it up. Erwin gasped, barely audibly, and stopped shuffling around. Levi smirked a bit and stepped around the desk to stand in front of Erwin, feeling a bit self confident for some reason.

  
“Looking for this?” Levi felt himself blush a bit but he hoped it wasn’t visible in the darkness of the room.

  
“Oh, uh, y-yea.” Erwin took the phone from Levi, ghosting their fingers together.

  
Erwin looked up at him again and they locked eyes for just a moment before the professor cleared his throat and looked away, tugging a tie just a bit. Levi took a step back and crossed his hands behind his back. Erwin started to collect all of his things and pack them away into his book bag.

  
“I’ve, uh, never seen you here before. It’s usually a young girl who cleans this building. I think her name is Petra?” Erwin looked up from his desk. “Is she okay?”

  
“Yea, she’s, uh, she’s fine.” Levi scratched the back of his undercut. “We switch buildings every once in a while so, you’ll, uh, you’ll be stuck with me for now.”

  
“I see, well. I certainly hope you do as wonderful a job as Ms. Petra did.” He smirked as he slid the laptop into its bag.

  
“Don’t worry, Mr. Smith, I trained those kids.” Levi took a step forward again, hoping his advancement wasn’t unwelcome. “And, there’s not a mess in this world I wouldn’t clean up for you.”

  
Erwin blushed hard and his eyes sparkled. Levi half smiled and slowly reached out toward Erwin's face. A spark of adoration flowed through his fingertips when they finally connected with Erwin's face to brush the hair back. Erwin stuttered a bit after a few minutes of them looking at one another.

  
“Well, I-I should probably get going so you can work.” Erwin gripped his laptop bag and book bag. “I wouldn’t want to get you in any trouble.”

  
Levi laughed quietly and stepped back enough for Erwin to stand. Levi's façade broke for just a moment when he realized how tall the professor was, he absolutely towered over him. Levi could imagine Erwin picking him up or holding him against a wall, neither of which he would object to. Erwin checked his phone for just a moment before looking to the door and back to Levi.

  
“The name is Erwin, by the way.” He stepped into Levi’s space, bringing them close once again and extended his hand. “You don’t have to call me Mr. Smith just yet.”

  
Levi choked on his words and Erwin winked at him before walking towards the door. Levi eyes the man as he walked away. Erwin had legs for days and an ass that made him swoon; Levi could tell the cheeks were well rounded underneath his jeans.

  
“So,” Erwin spun on his heels. “How often do you change buildings?”

  
“As often as I decide to.” Levi walked to the door also and stepped in close. “But make a habit of interrupting my shift, though, and that might be sooner than I want it to be.”

  
~~~~~~~~~~

  
Levi was disappointed when he didn’t see Erwin on any of his other shifts over the next two weeks – he only worked three twelve hours shifts during the week but still, he thought the man would fall asleep at least one other time. He finally broke down and asked Petra what she knew about his mysterious Commander Handsome.

  
“So, I met this guy who was singing your praises a couple of weeks ago.” He gripped his cup by the rim and tipped it back against his mouth.

  
“Oh-ho-ho! Who?!” Petra dropped her fork onto her plate.

  
It’s way too early in the goddamn morning for you to be this chirpy.

  
“A blonde guy, super ta–”

  
“OH THAT’S MR. SMITH!” She had a huge smile on her face. “He such a great dude, stays a lot after hours though. That’s how you met him I bet.”

  
“You’d be correct.” Levi sipped his tea again, not wanting to seem to interested. “Why does he never go home? It’s a bit annoying.”

  
“I mean, he really cares about his students. Did you not notice the size of that room? He teaches like 200 kids per class.” Petra shoveled a bite of food in her mouth.

  
_Jesus fucking Christ_.

  
“Fuck, how many class does he teach?” Levi had decided not to go to college, at least not this one, and for this he was thankful.

  
“Well, it’s him and two other professors that teach military history. It’s actually pretty common in this college, believe it or not. I think he does, like, four classes a week.” Petra laughed when Levi’s jaw hit the table. “He’s pretty passionate about it.”

  
“Does he not have anyone at home or what?” Levi tried to cover up his interest by drawing in another swig of tea.

  
“I don’t think so.” Petra had seen right through him because she wasn’t stupid. “And to preface your next question, I don’t know what side of the road he drives on. But, I can tell you that I’ve never seen him looking sideways at me.”

  
“Hmm.” Levi feigned slight interest.

  
“So subtle, Levi.” She laughed when he blushed a bit. “You’re paying for my breakfast after that.”

  
“Whatever.” She came around the café table and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. “Now, go, don’t be late for class or work tonight.”

  
“Fuck you for giving me the science building, you evil gnome.” Levi sputtered into his tea when she threw the comment over her shoulder.

  
Levi headed back home and spent the rest of his morning lounging around the house cleaning up behind the mess Isabel left in the kitchen the night before. His mind kept wandering back to Erwin so much that he found cleaning to aggravate him. He slumped into the couch and tried to focus on the television but found that to be futile as well. He rolled over the arm of the couch to pull his work binder from his book bad and flipped through it to find the times for Erwin’s classes.

  
Levi checked the time on his phone and wondered if he had anything in his closet that would make him blend in with the student on campus. He jumped up and carefully flipped through everything in his clothes, every single piece he owned. He ended up in front of the mirror, like a teenage girl picking what to wear on her first date, with an old My Chemical Romance t-shirt and an local tattoo shop t-shirt. The huffed and put the band t-shirt on before pulling on a pair of light- wash skinny jeans.

  
“Fuck it, he likes it then he likes it. If he doesn’t, his fucking loss.”

  
Levi flicked through his jewelry case and decided on a silver knocker to thread through his septum piercing. He normally wore one he could flip up into his nose when he was on campus but he didn’t care right now. Looking like this made him the most comfortable, honestly, this or a baggy sleep shirt and a pair of leggings.

  
“What am I doing?” He sat down on his bed and scratched at his undercut.

_I’ve seen this man one fucking time and now I’m trying to look cute for him. Seriously, this is fucking crazy. I’m fucking crazy_.

  
“Nope, not talking myself out of this one.” Levi took in a quick deep breath before jumping up and confidently walking out of the house.

  
He lived pretty close to campus since he, Petra, and Isabel worked or went to school there. The walk was warm and quick but did nothing to call the butterflies in his stomach. He had always been the confident type when it came to pursuing partners but it had been quite a while since he did so, plus, Erwin seemed like he was the same type of guy so what if that didn’t work out?

  
The campus looked a lot different during the day, not that’d he’d never been there, but he didn’t go to work if he didn’t have to. It was buzzing, just like he expected, and he definitely blended in. The history building was quiet, which was nice, and he got there just in time for Erwin's Modern European Warfare Tactics class. He’d never really expected to end up attending a class just to get closer to the teacher.

  
The class was relatively packed, just like Petra said, but there were still a few seats at the top, just where he was hoping they would be. Everyone was checking in at the door but he just streamlined past them and took a seat to get comfortable. Erwin sat at his desk and waited until everyone fell into place before looking up to greet everyone.

  
Erwin looked stunning. Levi had only ever seen him in the hazy light of his desk lamp but now, he was pretty sure his heart had leapt from his chest and ascended to heaven. Erwin was positively gorgeous. He was out together and looked like he'd just stepped off the cover if a magazine. His black slacks we’re pressed but hugged his legs in a way that made Levi's skin hot. His green button down shirt was stretched across his chest but the buttons didn't look like they were struggling at all.

  
Erwin scanned the class throughout the lecture but he never got closer enough to the top corner to notice Levi, not that he let on anyway. He probably stood out a bit without a laptop or books but in this swamp of people he doubted it was a big deal. The class lasted two hours but Erwin glided through it magically, answering questions and teaching with inspirational passion. It was over before Levi knew it but he found himself a little disappointed that he didn’t get more time to watch Erwin work.

  
“I know there are enough of you to get paired off to do the weaponry assignment so I expect the form filled out by the end of the week.” Some of the class groaned but a majority of them just nodded. “Ill see you all again tomorrow.”

  
The rows of people stood up and started to make their way to the door. Maybe Levi could go down and talk to him but he guessed Erwin would be weirded out that he’d snooped to find his class schedule. Especially since that work binder was only to be used to know when you can’t clean a room, not when you can sneak around and make unauthorized class visits. Erwin turned to collect the various paper from his desk and Levi decided he could use that time to make his escape.

  
“Oh, and Mr. Ackerman,” Levi froze in his spot behind a short blonde kid and his friend. “See me, please.”

  
_Sly fucker knew all along_.

Levi tisked and started down the middle stairway to the bottom of the room. Once all of the students had left Erwin pulled his glasses off and turned around. They stared at each other for just a moment before Erwin chuckled lowly.

  
“Midterms are next week. Did you really expect me not to notice a new face amongst my students?” He put the glasses on the desk behind him before he stepped in Levi's space. “Especially a face as handsome as yours?”

  
“Now now, Professor, is that any way to talk to a student?” Levi looked into his eyes, enjoying the heat that danced between them.

  
“Oh, trust me, sweet Levi,” Erwin reached up to gently caress Levi’s right cheek. “I would never talk to a student the way that I want to talk to you.”

  
“Well, I guess that makes it unnecessary to ask you if I can earn some extra credit before midterms.” Levi gasped when Erwin carded the fingers of one hand into the back of his hair while another wrapped around his waist.

  
“What kind of extra credit were you looking for, Mr. Ackerman?” Erwin tugged Levi’s head back to nose at his throat.

  
The feeling of Erwin's hands on him so suddenly made him tremble just a bit. He had such an impact on Levi and he didn’t quite understand why. He braced his hands against Erwin’s arms and gasped is a quick breath. He was instantly hard in his pants, making them even tighter than they were already, and Erwin had to feel it against his hip.

  
“I’ll do anything you want, Professor.” Erwin bore down at him with burning blues.

  
“Is that so? You must really need this.” Erwin nipped at his jaw and pressed their hips together.

  
“I would hate to disappoint you, sir.” Levi groaned when Erwin finally connected their lips and pressed them closer together.

  
They kissed like this for a few minutes before Erwin's phone started to vibrate loudly across his desk. He made a disgruntled noise when he pulled away from Levi to retrieve it. He stepped away for just a moment, which gave Levi a moment to collect himself.

  
“Yea, of course.” Erwin went to his bookshelf and searched around for something. “Yea, I’m in my room still.”

  
Levi's mind was going a mile a minute. He wondered what he could do, exactly, to surprise the professor, especially if he had a visitor coming. An idea quickly clicked in his brain and he stepped over to the back of Erwin’s desk to push the chair away. Erwin hadn’t notice that he moved until after he hung up.

  
“Sorry, one of my colleagues is coming to – what are you doing?” Erwin's knitted together but a smile graced his face.

  
Levi took a long shot and kneeled down onto the floor before wriggling himself partly under the desk. Erwin watched every move like a hawk, waiting for the right time to swoop in. Levi nodded toward his chair and waited for Erwin to sit down before sliding all the way into the small space. He had to admit, he was a bit nervous, he’d never really just come on to someone like this before but Erwin really didn’t seem to mind.

  
“Eager to earn this credit, are we?” Erwin chuckled lowly and gently tossed the book to the desk with a thud.

  
“I mean, I can leave if you’d like.” Levi started to pull himself out from under the desk but Erwin rolled his chair forward instead to hide the lower half of his body. “You said a colleague is coming by?”

  
“I did.” Erwin slid forward a bit more and pushed his lower body to join Levi.

  
The underside of the desk was large so neither of them were very cramped but having Erwin's glorious thighs this close to his body didn’t help the tightness of his body. Levi got situated until his legs were crossed underneath him, kneeling up just a bit, and he was between Erwin's thighs. Erwin squeezed him gently, urging Levi to continue. Levi ran his hands across each of Erwin’s thighs, loving the tremble that ran under his fingers.

  
“Your thighs are massive.” Levi nipped at the left thigh through the pants.

  
“Your hands are just small.” Erwin chuckled lowly and reached under to card through Levi's hair. “Your mouth looks small, too.”

  
Levi hummed but pressed his face against the center of Erwin's pants, sighing against the tent, and nosed up the clothed length. Erwin sighed against his touch and gripped the nape of his neck. Levi palmed him through the slacks with both hands and Erwin rutted against him.

  
“Is this okay, Professor?” Levi popped the button of the man’s pants and tugged the zipped down with his teeth.

  
“Great so far. Curious to see how hard you’ll work for that credit, though.” Levi pulled Erwin's down just enough to pull Erwin's cock through the space in his briefs.

  
_Good god_.

  
Levi shuttered when the size of Erwin caught him a bit off guard. A thick vein ran along the underside and wrapped around the head. Compared to the size of the cock, Levi’s hands looked very small, he could barely wrap an entire hand around it, his fingertips just short if touching. He wrapped both hands around it, one just below the tip and the other close to the base, and stroked them together.

  
Erwin let out a shaky breath when Levi finally touched him, Levi wished he could see the man’s face. Erwin was probably blushing, maybe even biting his knuckle a bit to suppress any noise. Levi hoped he was vocal, he hoped to find out.

  
“Fuck.” His fingers gripped Levi’s hair a bit harder but pulled his hand away quickly. “Door.”

  
It was just then that Levi heard the door swing open and a greeting float across the room in a man's voice. The voice was gruff but lively.

  
“Hey, sorry, I have two student that want to do a thesis with this book and I only had one copy. Why are you so red?”

“I’m just not feeling that great, Nile, that’s all. I might can–” Levi took that exact moment to lick a thick stripe from the base of Erwin's cock straight to the tip, swirling the head against the roof of his mouth.

  
Erwin coughed weakly but his chair rolled forward just slightly, pushing his cock deeper into Levi's mouth. Erwin's cock, despite it’s size, fit perfectly into his mouth. Levi's eyes fluttered closed when his jaw already started to ache. Both of the men were silent for a minute but it sounded like Nile moved to sit down. One of Erwin's legs started to bounce under the desk.

  
“So, has that janitor kid ever come back to see you?” Levi blinked a few times and stopped moving for just a moment.

  
_He’s told his friends about me?_

  
“What? N-no he hasn’t.” Levi smirked silently and took just the tip in his mouth, dipping his tongue into the slit. “Why?”

  
“No reason.” More silence fell between them and Levi was afraid they’d be able to hear him.

  
Levi decided he would accept the challenge to be quiet and gripped on to Erwin's thighs. He leaned forward on his knees and took Erwin as far down his throat as possible. Erwin's body seized up for just a moment and a strangled cough came from his chest. Levi smiled as much as he could around the stretch and took what he couldn’t reach in his hands. He started to bob his head, using his hands to stroke as he moved. Erwin's thighs trembled wildly and squeezed against him.

  
“I’ve never seen someone break you down like this, Smith.” It was minutes before Nile spoke but the statement made Levi freeze. “He must be doing pretty well under there.”

  
“W-what?” Erwin's leg stopped bouncing and Levi became more flushed than he already was. “I don’t–”

  
Levi started again, without a warning, taking Erwin into his throat again and nosed into the blonde hair at the base. Erwin growled loudly and slammed a fist on the desk top. Levi hummed, he couldn’t control it, because Erwin twitched heavily in his mouth and gagged him a bit. That certainly wasn’t quiet.

  
“Ho-how did–”

  
“Do you know how many times you've walked in on me and Marie?” Nile laughed loudly. “I know what that face looks like.”

  
“Fuck.” The words were muffled, like Erwin had put his face in his hands.

  
Levi swallowed around him and Erwin's hips jerked forward, choking him again. Tears welled around his eyes but he could do this, he could break this man down. He might cum in front of his friend but would he care? Maybe, maybe not.

  
“Ill close your room down. Just don’t make enough noise to make anyone think you’re in here.” Nile's footsteps sounded.

“Thank you.” A minute later the room was dark, a lock turned, and the door closed. “Fuck, Levi.”

  
Erwin's body sagged heavily in the chair and both hands reached under to grip his hair. Levi bobbed his head faster than before. He could feel Erwin tensing underneath his hands and trembling in his mouth. Erwin pushed his chair back and Levi followed, never pulling away, until they came into view of one another. Erwin's face was gorgeous, blush spreading across his cheeks and down to the collar of his shirt, and his lips were puffy from being chewed on.

  
“You’re fucking amazing.” Levi moaned around him in response to the praise. “Your mouth is so hot and so tight.”

  
“You’re just huge.” Levi released him and looked up, blushing at the hoarseness of his own voice.

  
“Am I?” The question came in a suggestive tone.

  
“Mmhm.” He stroked Erwin a bit faster and sucked on the tip.

  
“Fuck.” They held eye contact and Erwin's mouth fell open a bit. “Y-you have to stop. I’ll cum if – ah fuck – I can’t ruin these p-pants.”

  
Erwin still had two more classes today, if the binder was correct, and Levi didn’t want to embarrass the professor.

  
“Don’t worry, professor, I won’t waste a drop. Promise.” Levi took all of Erwin in his mouth, nosing the hair again, and pushed his hands under Erwin's shirt.

  
“Fuck fuck fuck.” Erwin braced one hand of his chair and the other on Levi's head.

  
He swallowed and choked around Erwin, not caring about the tears rolling down his cheeks or the mess his face had to be, and started to bob his head again. Erwin was huffing breaths above him and he was barely getting any air himself but he couldn’t stop.

  
“Levi, Levi stop.” Erwin dropped his head back between his shoulders and gripped Levi’s shoulders with weak attempts to make him stop.

  
“But I really need an A, professor.” Levi wasted the moment he’d chosen to breath but it was so worth it.

  
“Fuck, okay, fine.” Erwin let out a small moan and Levi set back to his previous task. "J-just, pants."

  
“I got you.” Levi promised, and he certainly did.

  
Erwin let himself go, dropped his hips and started to fuck Levi’s face with shallow movements. Levi let his eyes flutter closed when Erwin's fingers found his hair again. The sound between them was disgusting but absolutely beautiful. Levi gagged with each thrust, a squelching noise between each moan that came from his throat. Erwin groaned each time he hit the back of Levi's throat.

  
“L-Le-Levi…fuck…last chance.” Erwin's thighs were shaking and his back was pulled tight, he was on the edge and Levi knew exactly how to tip him over.

  
Levi gripped Erwin's thighs tightly and took him as deep as possible, hollowing his cheeks and swallowing around Erwin's cock. Erwin moaned loudly as his body spasmed, shooting thick ropes down Levi's throat. Levi gagged and choked but kept swallowing like he promised and he was so glad he did because Erwin tasted amazing.

  
Erwin's cock twitched his mouth for a bit before Levi felt the man's whole body sag into the chair and the room filled with Erwin taking deep breaths. His chest heaved as Levi slowly pulled away, making sure that Erwin was clean before completely sitting back on his heels. They both breathed together, trying to collect themselves, and it wasn’t until then that Levi really felt how hard he was.

  
“Do you – hah – you need help with that?” Lust still laces Erwin's words when he leaned forward and connected their foreheads.

  
“I want to say yes, but I hope I didn’t just suck off the kind of professor that keeps lube in his classroom just in case.” Levi breathed with a smile as he palmed himself through his jeans.

  
“No, no, you certainly didn’t. You did, however, just suck off the kind of professor that returns mind-blowing blow jobs.” Erwin's pupils were still blown and the glow in his eyes sent a surge of need through Levi's body. “Its part of the extra credit of course.”

  
“Well, in that case.”

  
Levi slowly rose to his feet but before he could reach for his pants Erwin had them unbuckled and pushed down to his mid-thighs. He pushed Levi back until his ass connected with the desk and then Levi was lifted to sit on the desk.

  
“You are gorgeous.” Erwin pushed his chest back to lay against the empty surface.

  
“Oh, shut up.” Levi felt exposed but Erwin's warm breath over his cock helped him forget.

  
“Your mouth in pretty and this cock is too, you know.” Erwin nosed at it and took the words from Levi's mouth.

  
Levi's breath caught in his throat when Erwin took the head in his mouth and gave it a hard suck. He wasn’t going to last, not after watching Erwin cum and certainly not with the feeling of his mouth. Erwin’s tongue was smooth, hot, and wet and sweetly snug around his tip. Erwin ran his hands up Levi's ribs and underneath his shirt.

  
Erwin thumbed across his nipples at the same time he took Levi deep into his throat. Levi moaned before he could put a hand to his mouth to bite on. His hips jerked up, choking Erwin just a bit, but the large man pinned his hips to the wooden surface below him. Levi kept one hand in his mouth and tangled the other in Erwin's hair as the man bobbed his head.

  
“Sh-shit, Erwin, I can’t…I’m close.” Erwin groaned around Levi, the vibrations making his back arch tightly.

  
“Got all hot and bothered from having a cock in your mouth, didn’t you?” Erwin pulled back for just a moment to nip at Levi's bare thighs.

  
“Only yours, professor.” Levi's chest heaved for breaths. “Fuck.”

  
“I got you, baby, don’t worry.” Erwin kissed his thigh one more time.

  
Erwin swallowed him down once more, burying his nose in the hair at the base. Levi didn’t keep the moan in that time but it sounded more like a cracked whimper. It only took a few bobs of Erwin's head and one last hollowing of his cheeks to finish Levi off. A white heat rippled down Levi's spine and pleasure spilled over his hips. His vision blurred for a moment and he finally came down Erwin’s throat.

  
“Er-Erwin!” Levi dropped his hands away and used the to brace against the desk, weakly pumping his hips into Erwin. “Fuck…oh fuck. Erwin…goddamn.”

  
Erwin licked him clean, just as Levi had, and the smaller man's thighs trembled in over-stimulation while his chest caught to pull air into his dry mouth. They were silent for a few minutes while they attempted to collect themselves. Erwin gently caressed Levi's sides and thighs while Levi did the same to Erwin's arms.

  
“Okay, okay. Fuck. You can – Jesus – can you become the creepy teacher that keeps lube in his classroom? Is it too soon for me to ask that?” Erwin gave a heart chuckle and kissed the inside of Levi’s thighs again. “Goddamn that was amazing.”

  
“You are amazing, Levi. I think you sucked the soul out of my body.” Erwin drew in a deep breath and Levi laughed out loud. “I can definitely do that, though, if you’re interested in having more. Fuck, now I need a nap.”

  
Levi then made a sudden realization. He sat up quickly, slightly jostling Erwin from his lap, and looked into his eyes.

  
“What?” Erwin's eyes darted around his face.

  
“I never told you what my name was. How did you find out what my name was?” Was this man really a creep?

  
Erwin leaned back in his chair and bellowed out a laugh. He looked deep into Levi's eyes and smiled widely.

  
“And how did you know what my class times were?” Levi blushed crazily. “I have known your boss for years, all I had to do was ask him.”

  
“Oh thank God. I thought you were being a creep.” Levi sagged a bit in relief. “And, I will admit, I flipped through my work binder to find out.”

  
Erwin started to laugh again and pretty soon Levi joined him, the room filling with their breathy laughter. Erwin motioned for Levi to hop down and they both had large smiles plastered across their faces while they tucked themselves into their pants.

  
“Thank you for not ruining my pants.” Erwin carded his fingers through Levi's hair.

  
“You’re welcome, professor.” Levi spoke in a whisper, Erwin's hands felt so good against his skin. “So…uh…about that extra credit. When can I expect to get a grade on that?”

  
Levi felt himself blush again and his eyes lingered to the floor. Erwin stepped closer to him and tilted his head up. They looked into one another’s eyes once more, a sparkle in Erwin's making him gasp. Erwin looked down to his lips and back at his eyes before bringing their lips together. Levi's hands rested on the larger man’s chest and felt his heart beating underneath his fingers.

  
“I’ll give you an A+ only if you promise to go to dinner with me tonight.” Erwin's smile was soft and heart-stopping. “Preferably for the rest of your life.”


End file.
